


Hit

by cmk418



Category: The Sopranos
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-09
Updated: 2008-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28055292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmk418/pseuds/cmk418
Summary: Four snapshots from Adriana's life based on four different interpretations of the word "hit"
Relationships: Adriana La Cerva/Christopher Moltisanti





	Hit

1

The first hit was always the greatest. The one that invaded every fiber of her being, made her bones sing. The one that showed her that Christopher was her world. He was her drug of choice, supplier of her every need. 

Sometimes she thought the high was love because something that made you feel this good couldn’t be anything else. And Christopher continued to feed her until she couldn’t tell and didn’t care whether the emotion she felt was genuine or manufactured.

2

It was part of it, embedded in their culture, something that everybody knew but nobody spoke on. She’d seen it in her family and in friends – otherwise strong women who occasionally had to wear sunglasses during the day or turtlenecks in ninety-degree weather.

She just never expected it to happen to her.

She brushed her tears away with shaky fingers before picking up the bottle of foundation.

3

They had her in that room again. The one with the shitty fluorescent lighting where they wouldn’t let her smoke no matter how bad she wanted a cigarette. She sat in one of their uncomfortable chairs as they continued to ask the same questions over and over and over again.

What did she know? What was she trying to cover up? Was the guy they found a victim of a mob hit? Did she realize that by trying to cover it up she was an accessory to murder? What did she know about Tony Soprano and his activities?

On and on it went. She needed a lawyer, but there was no way she was letting Christopher know about this. One of the agents said they’d arrange for a public defender.

She was stuck here, in this sterile room with the bad lighting, desperately craving a cigarette.

4

It kept playing over and over in her head. Christopher had tried to kill himself. All because of her. She drove him to this.

She had to get to him, had to apologize.

Scenery flashed past the window, blurred through her tears. It was all her fault. She shouldn’t have pushed him.

She’d just wanted them to be free.

Now Christopher was in the hospital and was fighting for his life. She just wanted to be there, by his side, holding his hand.

They’d get through this. They had to.

Abruptly, the car stopped. They weren’t by the hospital, not anywhere near it. At some point, Silvio had pulled off the road and now they were deep in the woods. 

Adriana blinked and the reality of the situation hit her.

She was going to die.


End file.
